Castles In The Sky
by mc.hearts.ak
Summary: Kouichi's doubts and insecurity start to nagg at him. Nothing seems right, Kouji's there, but dose he really mean it?set in both POV plz R
1. The Bloodstained Carpet

**Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon, or the song 'Castles In the Sky'**

_Castles In the Sky-Chp.1 Bloodstained Carpet_

Kouichi. This is who I am. I am the warrior of darkness, Duskmon...at least that was my name. I changed; I was purified. I laugh at that though, how can you truly be purified by darkness? Really? Even though I was purified it doesn't erase the darkness in my heart. When I was purified they named me Lowemon. I may travel along side the digidestends, but I'll never really be one of them. I mean, all of their spirits can bring light into a dark creature's heart. Fire, Thunder, Ice, Wind, and Light. Even the others who were purified can bring light. Water, Metal, Earth, and Wood. But I, can't. I still spread darkness. I don't see why I was given this accursed spirit. Koji, my brother. The warrior of Light: Lobomon. He had the easy life with my dad. He never had a worry in the world. Unlike my mother and me. We always had to worry. And just because he had an easy life he was given the light spirit. I seriously don't know why. Yet, I give no anger towards him. On the outside at least. But in the inside I have a burning rage. And if one more thing-

"Kouichi! Kouichi, hey come on man we're leaving." Koji's voice cut into my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh ok." I got up trying to erase the bad things I thought about my father and Koji. It wasn't their fault everything seemed so easy for them. Who knows? Maybe it wasn't always that great in paradise.

As I walked alongside, or more like straggling behind the rest of the group; I thought again. Why was I thinking like that? I loved my father and my brother. And I'm proud to be the warrior of darkness. Yet, why do I feel like I'm lying to myself?

* * *

Kouichi had been acting strange lately. And as his older brother by two seconds, I am concerned. I mean he has always seems to be the odd-man-out. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Yeah that's it nothings wrong with him he's just a little shy. Maybe I should give him a boost. Uh, what to do. I know...

"Hey Kouichi."

"Yeah?" He asked timidly.

"Wanna race?" I said with a smirk.

He perked up a little, "Yeah, sure."

Everyone stopped and sat down to watch us race. We needed a break anyway.

"Ok, ready?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." He said smiling. That's good, he smiled, so maybe I'm just acting like a mother hen.

We ran. He was fast. I ran as fast as I could but he won. It was fun. It felt like the first time we were actually connecting.

I patted him on the back, "Good race buddy."

He smiled, "Thanks."

insert line thinga-ma-bob

Wow, that was fun. It was fun racing with Koji. And I won too.

"Hey Koji, better luck next time!" Takuya yelled.

I had to laugh. It was just too funny how they bickered about him losing, and seeing him pretending to be moody about it.

Zoë came up to me, "Hey, good job. I bet you're the only one who can beat him at something and him not getting mad." She patted me on the back and I blushed a little.

I was happy that I felt accepted. Yet, the threads of doubt, colored in darkness started to sew their way onto my thoughts. Maybe they just feel sorry for me? Or the only reason they're being nice to me because I'm Koji's brother? No, no, they are my friends for who I am. I got a little courage and asked Zoë.

"Hey Zoë?" I asked timidly. I was never good at talking to pretty girls. They make me nervous..._very _nervous.

"Yeah?" She asked perky as usual.

"Are we friends?"

She laughed, "Of course we're friends silly!" She gave me a big hug and I blushed again. Ok, so we are friends. I must just be paranoid. Yep, that's all. Mr. Kouichi the paranoid guy.

"Hey Kouichi? Were friends right?" She asked. smiling.

I smiled and hugged her back, "Of course."

We sat next to each other watching Takuya and Koji fighting. They looked so funny.

* * *

I ducked Takuya's playful punch. We started messing around after I lost to Kouichi, man was Takuya a jerk. I glanced at Kouichi and Zoë. I smiled. Yes, he was looking happier. I guess Zoë can make anyone smile. I was really happy that she took a liking in him. I always knew he liked her. So I'm really glad their getting to know each other more. During my thoughts Takuya tripped me. I looked up in surprise to find everyone laughing. Even Kouichi. I joined in the laughing. As Takuya was laughing in triumph. with his back to me I kicked the back of his knee, causing him to join me on the lovely ground. And he looked at me in surprise then started laughing. Everything was starting to feel better.

"Sucker!" I yelled happily. Ok, so being moody all the time, and then cutting loose at random moments when the stars are aligned to say, 'OK, was pretty cool. I think I'll make a schedule...well, at least Kouichi was happy, and that was all I was really going for.

* * *

That night I slept in-between Zoë and Koji. I felt warm and welcome. I turned to face the sleeping Zoë. She was so pretty. With her blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. I kept staring at her, and to my surprise she opened up her pretty blue eyes.

"Kouichi?" she whispered.

I blushed, uh-oh. "Yeah?" I whispered back.

She smiled and blushed herself, "Do you want to go take a little walk? I can't really sleep."

I smiled widely, "Yeah." This was good.

We got up and walked together. She was close to me. _Very close_. I kept looking up, hoping that she didn't notice me blush. Our hands brushed against each other and I my blush deepened. I felt like I might be a member of the cherry family if I continued to blush so bad.

"Kouichi, what is it like having a twin?" she asked as we walked. So I guess, she wanted a little small talk. Can I manage it? Well, I'm about to find out.

I was surprised, what an odd question "It's strange, to have someone who looks exactly like you, but is totally different walking around. But it's really fun too, like having a person best friend...or in my case, a new one."

She looked down as our hands brushed again. Something stirred in the bushes and startled her and she grabbed my hand. It was nothing but the wind. I continued to hold her hand because she never let go. So we walked hand in hand. Looking at each other and talking. We eventually went back to camp and fell asleep next to each other, hand in hand.

* * *

When I woke up I found Zoë and Kouichi holding hands. I was happy for him. Maybe she can help him become a little more open. I got up and went to find Takuya and Tommy making something to eat.

"Hey Koji." Takuya greeted me.

"Sup'." I said in a greeting.

I sat down to eat.

When Kouichi and Zoë finally woke up they sat next to each other, and turned bright pink every time their hands touched. Everyone else seemed a little glad for Kouichi too. Even J.P., who was like practically in love with Zoë. So maybe I was just paranoid about my brother. I guess, this is my own personal way of making it up to him for never being there for him for all those years.

* * *

Breakfast was nice. Everyone seemed really glad for us, or well...how we felt, or something. They just seemed to be glad that I was around. But...what if they were all just doing because they felt guilty? Or, or...why am I thinking this way? The little doubts nagged at me all day, no matter how happy I tried to feel. I just tried to ignore my demons and tried to enjoy my time with Zoë. Key word, 'tried.'

When ever it was time to finally go to sleep, I couldn't. I lied down the same way I did the night before, but I still felt the doubts eating at me. I needed some air. I knew that it was dangerous to go walking alone but I just needed a walk. As I walked I thought about Zoë and how I loved having her around. I eventually stopped and sat down and stared at the moon. I felt a pull on my heart. I wanted to run into the warmth of the darkness. It was so much easier, than being devoured by my doubts. Being the warrior of darkness I embraced the dark. Mother darkness has always been there for me when I cried. Or when I was afraid. I felt the cool wind kiss my face. I lied down in the sweet grass. This stillness, the insecurity, my fears all seemed to be melting away. Then my mother's sweet voice poured in like syrup in my mind. A song she used to sing to me entered my mind. It never failed to make me feel calm.

_Do you ever question your life? _

Do you ever wonder why?

Do you ever see in your dreams,

all the castles in the sky...

_oh tell me why... _

do we build castles in the sky...

oh tell me why...

are the castles way up high...

please tell me why...

do we build castles in the sky...

oh tell me why...

_all the castles way up high... _

That song seemed to be exactly what I needed. A little reminder of home, and comfort. I started to drift off to sleep when I heard a rustle behind me. I shot up and turned around to find Kojji. I let out a sigh of relief. I really had no strength to fight anything.

"Hey man." Koji said sitting down next to me. Did he notice me gone?

"Oh, hey." I said, trying my best to give a believable smile.

"Don't sound so happy to see me." he said sarcastically, but with a smirk.

"Sorry, I just was thinking."

"Oh, good thoughts I hope."

I gave a small half-way nod, and then there was just silence between us. Koji was the first one to break the silence.

"Listen, Kouichi, I just want you to know, that if you ever need any help with anything, or whatever it be, a fight, or something, I'll be there for you. I want to make up for not being there all those years."

I don't know what it was that he said, but something about what he said made me snap. The doubts finally came through, "I don't need your pity. I've been taking care of myself and my mother for almost all my life. Why would I need you now?" I said with no expression what so ever on my face as I looked down at the grass.

"What?" Koji asked taken aback. "Kouichi, what do you mean? Look, I'm just trying to-"

"I know what you are trying to do. You all just pretend to be there for me. And you're just saying this to make yourself feel better. You couldn't care less exactly how I feel Koji, warrior of Light." I couldn't recognize my own voice as the darkness slithered out of my mouth in and into the nighttime air.

"What the hell are you talking about Kouichi! You know that I mean this and-hey! Are you even listening to me!" He yelled.

No, I wasn't listening. My darkness was clogging up my ears, my nose, my eyes, my throat, I was drowning in it. It was back. And I couldn't stop it.

* * *

**nano1: so i redid this story...i like it better this way. the last time i wrote this story i didn't really have access to a compy so i sorta had to rush everything. well, i hope you guys like the revisions i made! bu-bye!**


	2. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

**Disclaimer- I do not own digimon**

_Castles In the Sky- Chp.2 Innocent Until Proven Guilty_

"What the hell are you talking about Kouichi! You know that I mean this and-hey! Are you even listening to me!" I yelled. I couldn't figure out what the hell was going on with him. He just sat there looking down.

"Kouichi! Hey, HEY!" I said pushing him lightly. This was really starting to piss me off. He only moved a little to the side when I pushed him. He was still in his daze. "Kouichi! Hello! What is wrong with you!" I screamed this time. He wouldn't answer me...he just sat there...I was actually scared. He looked up at me after I screamed at him with an expressionless face. He didn't seem like the same Kouichi from earlier on today. And he wasn't.

**

* * *

**

I looked up at Koji. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't want to feel anything. I was tired of my doubts. I was tired of feeling like everyone was just feeling sorry for me. I was so, _so _tired. So I gave up.

I succumbed to the pleading arms of Mother darkness. I didn't fight it, I didn't try to still be myself. I just let it take me in completely and finally let me rest.

**He was back.**

**

* * *

**

I suddenly felt very afraid of my brother before me. He wasn't the same. He wasn't the Kouichi that I have grown to know and trust. He was that monster again. He was that thing that I would give anything to kill.

He was my enemy.

"Kouichi..." I reached out to touch him, only to have my hand slapped viciously away. He starred at me with the coldest eyes I have ever seen. Kouichi then stood up, and looked down at me.

_"I never needed you."_ he whispered and then digivovled straight into Velgemon, and flew away.

**

* * *

**

**YOU have no say in anything, Kouichi.**

ok.

**YOU may not and will not stop me.**

yes.

**YOU are nothing without me. Be respectful.**

of course.

**Each and every creature that dares to challenge us, deserves to die.**

...yes.

**THEY should die.**

**

* * *

**

I stayed where I was for a while after Kouichi left. I did nothing to stop him. I didn't want to help him. I just let him leave. I let him become the creature he was. Later on, I finally stood up and went back to camp.

I sat down in front of our dying fire and just gazed at the famished flame. What was I going to do? How I am going to tell everyone what happened? How-

"A penny for your thoughts?" my questions were slammed to a halt by hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked up to see Takuya, in his serious face. This was rare.

"Hey." I said as he went and sat down across from me.

"Can't sleep?" he asked leaning back onto his hands.

"Yeah." I said closing my eyes and sighing. Time for interrogation from the one and only Captain Obvious.

"Hmm."

"You?" I asked looking around at all the other sleeping bodies.

"You woke me up."

I blinked and looked over at Takuya who was starring at me hard, "How did I do that?"

"You think too loud." He said grinning.

"What!" I asked already annoyed.

"Yeah, you think too loud. When you brood like that, it just screams, 'WAKE UP AND COMFORT ME!' " he said with his grin turning into a full blown 'Takuya Super Charm Smile of Idiocy.'

"WHAT!" I yelled and grabbed the closest thing near me, (which was J.P.'s shoe) and chucked it at his concrete head.

"Ahhh! Ok! EWWW! TRUCE! I surrender." he said grabbing a stick and waving it around with and invisible white cloth.

I laughed, leave it to Takuya to get your mind off of things. Maybe I could tell him first.

"Takuya?"

"Hmm?"

"Kouichi is gone." I said, knowing that he would understand what I meant. He could be smart when he needed too. He wasn't the 'leader' for nothing.

Takuya gave a surprised look, and took a glance at everyone else around him, coming up short on one sleeping person. He took a moment before answering me, "What happened?"

I sighed and looked away. "I dunno."

I heard a rustle and then felt Takuya's fist make contact with my face, "What the hell!" I yelled and swung back at him.

"Don't bullshit. Tell me. Don't tell me something and then say 'Never mind.' That bugs me like crazy!" he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"But I said 'I dunno.' "

"Same difference. Now, tell me what happened."

**

* * *

**

I can't really remember all that happened while **he** took over. I just sat there and watched. None of it really registering into my mind. It was just so much easier to ignore everything that was going on around me. I felt like a little doll, just sitting there, with no life in my eyes.

**Kouichi.**

My mind registered and I looked up at the warrior of darkness. His mighty wings spread wide, and his eyes starred right through me. His sharp needle-like beak, inches away from my neck.

**We are going to find them.**

I looked down to only have it lifted up by a soft hand. The hand belonged to another me. I stood there looking at my other self with a smug look, on my other me's face. My eyes widened at the sight. The other me suddenly pushed me to the ground and kicked me roughly in the stomach.

**Now.**

**

* * *

**

"And your sure that was it?" Takuya asked looking at me with his rare serious face.

"Yeah." I told him everything. From when we were sitting together, to what he said, and when and how he left.

"It wasn't just your fault, I think." He said unexpectedly.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, it is your fault...in a way. But it was our fault too. I think...maybe he wasn't completely purified. I dunno. What do you think?" he said looking over at me.

I looked down at my hands, and then to the now dead fire. How was he not fully purified? Was it something we did? "I have no idea. But we need to find him. Like, now."

"_Do you really think we need to look for him? When he'll probably come to us, for a different reason?"_

* * *

**D: hi hi! . uh...yeah I like 'She Wants Revenge' it makes me write crazy stuff. R&R.**

**Peace&Love.**


	3. In Case of Fire Break the Glass

**Disclaimer- digimon is not mine.**

_Castles In the Sky-Chp.3 In Case of Fire Break the Glass_

I looked at Takuya, completely bewildered with what he just suggested.

_**'Do you really think we need to look for him? When he'll probably come to us, for a different reason?'**_

Did he mean he thought Kouichi would come after us? To kill us even?

"Koji, we have to consider this possibility. And we need to be prepared." Takuya said running a hand through his hair as he yawned.

"...You really think that is what is going to happen, then?" I asked looking at him.

"Uh..." he thought for a moment, "Yes. Yes, I really do think that is what he is going to do. I could be wrong, but how you said he left, and what he said to you before you left, really makes me think that he would come after us, to prove his point."

I was left speechless. I didn't know what to say about it all. Maybe Takuya was right.

"Then what should we do Takuya? You're supposed to be the 'leader', so lead." I all but shouted at him. I don't know why I was suddenly interested in pounding his goofy face in.

"You don't need to get mad at me Koji!" he snapped. _"It isn't my fault your brother is a nutcase!" _he stopped when he realized what he said and covered his mouth with a small gasp and covered his mouth with his hand and looked at me with his eyes wide.

I clenched my fists and lunged at him.

**

* * *

**

I never got up after the other me left. I just lied there in the obscurity of my own mind. I knew what was happening. I knew what the other me was going to do. What he was going to do to my friends, my brother...Zoë...

_But, I don't want to do anything about it. _

I closed my eyes shut and tried to will myself to sleep. Maybe this is all just a bad dream. Who knows? I am a little insane.

I then suddenly felt very cold. A deep chill that attacked my lungs and made it hard to breath. What was going on? I curled up into a ball as tight as I could to get some warmth, but there was a fanatical blizzard inside me, that was causing the chill. So I couldn't escape it.

**Kouichi!**

My eyes snapped open and I looked up at the other me. He looked very enraged. I opened my mouth to speak only to have it kicked shut by the other me's foot. I cried out in pain as the other me commenced to beat the living crap out of me. What did I do? Why was he doing this?

I opened my mouth again, but only one word escaped my lips before another vicious kick closed them,

'_Why?'_

**

* * *

**

"GODDAMNITT KOJI!" Takuya screamed as he sucker-punched me in the face, for what seemed like the millionth time since we started fighting over an hour ago.

I stumbled back a little and then let out a yell as I lunged back at him, causing him to fall to the ground. I sat on top of him and started to pound his face in. During this whole thing, we managed to wake everyone else up who just stood there dumbfounded, not really knowing what was going on, and why Takuya and I were trying to turn each other's faces into mush.

Takuya roughly pushed me off of him and then lunged at me and then started to pound my face in.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! What are you doing? Quit that!" someone finally yelled. I had no idea who.

Neither of us listened and continued switching positions and molding each other a new face until we stood up on wobbly legs and starred each other down.

"What the hell is your problem Koji!" Takuya yelled with a hoarse voice.

I opened my mouth then shut it, why were we fighting? "I-I have no freakin' idea." I said plopping down onto the ground, with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"What...?" Takuya asked attempting to laugh and then sitting down was well.

Everything was silent for a while, until I heard Takuya chuckling. I looked up at him.

"You know I was wrong, your brother isn't the nutcase, _you_ are." he said still chuckling to himself.

I gave him an astonished look. And then started to laugh. At first, it was just a small chuckle, then it bloomed into a full blown psycho laugh.

"Damn, I hate you." I said smiling.

"Yes, aren't I brilliant?" Takuya said smiling while everyone else just starred at us, thunderstruck.

**

* * *

**

**You little shit!**

I grimaced as the other me's foot collided with my already bruised ribs. This had been going on for what seemed like forever. He's gone non-stop, just kicking, and yelling and cursing at me. And I still don't know what I did. He suddenly stopped, taking in air in rapid breaths. He glared at me with pure raw, unadulterated hatred. I took this chance while he caught his breath to figure out why he gave me this beating.

There was blood in my mouth, so it was hard to talk, "Wh-why a-are y-y-you..." I had to stop to get some air. "k-kicking m-me?"

He looked at me a smirked.

**Why not?**

* * *

**D: eh, not so long this time, but my awesomeness is running low...R&R plz...peace.**


End file.
